(a) Technical Field
A three dimensional image display device and a method of driving the same are provided.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
In the technology area of three-dimensional image display, a stereoscopic effect for viewing an object is accomplished using binocular parallax. Binocular parallax allows a person to perceive the stereoscopic effect at a close range. For example, binocular parallax results in the perception of different 2D images by a right eye and a left eye, respectively. When the image seen by the left eye (hereinafter referred to as a “left-eye image”) and the image seen by the right eye (hereinafter referred to as a “right-eye image”) are transmitted to the brain, the left-eye image and the right-eye image are combined by the brain, resulting in the perception of a 3D image having depth.
Stereoscopic image display devices using the binocular parallax effect to display 3D images on 3D image displays may utilize stereoscopic schemes using glasses, such as shutter glasses or polarized glasses, or autostereoscopic schemes in which a lenticular lens or a parallax barrier is disposed between a user and the display device. Autostereoscopic schemes may operate without the use of special glasses.
In a stereoscopic image display device using the shutter glasses scheme, the left-eye image and the right-eye image are sequentially time-separated and continuously output, and the left-eye shutter and the right-eye shutter of the shutter glasses are selectively opened or closed such that the left-eye image and the right-eye image are sequentially viewed by the user. As a result, a stereoscopic image is displayed. The shutter glasses scheme may allow a display device to switch between a 2D mode and a 3D mode without a loss of data. However, switching between a 2D mode and a 3D mode may result in jittering, shaking or interruption of moving objects in the left eye image and the right eye image.